


Creed of Love

by Sphix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed III, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Semi Slow Burn, Swan Queen AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: The Templar and Assassins brotherhood are at war for decades now. When Emma tries to locate the whereabouts of an important artifact, that could possibly destroy the world and humanity, she runs into some unexpected obstacles. One of them: Regina Mills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can finally share the first chapter of my new Swan Queen Fanfic. It's an AU and set in the Assassin's Creed universe. Those who are not familiar with the franchise, don't worry, I will address everything important - I won't leave you hanging. Now I have a bunch of links for you:  
> [Creed Love - cover art](https://twitter.com/HookedSQ/status/1083064532199706624)  
> [Assassins Creed 3 Trailer ](https://youtu.be/z_o49YwWZUY)
> 
> It is set between 1775 - 1783.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, please let me know your thoughts. I have a new beta reader, check her out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Laura_the_chef) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauratheChef84)

She has her back pressed against the wall. Her heart beat is calm and collected. She breathes quietly in, ready to attack any second. She remains pressed against the wall, inching forward so she could look into the small study.

The room is dimly lit – only by a fireplace. She pushes forward, sneaking into the room. According to their source, the map should be somewhere in the room. She closes the door quietly, and rushes to the desk in the corner.

 

Quickly and as quiet as possible, Emma searches each draw. Her back is turned to the door. Suddenly, a second door to her right opens and someone enters the study.

Green meets brown.

 

Panic takes over and Emma grabs whatever she can get her hands on. The other woman opens her mouth, fear and horror in her eyes. She lunges at the blonde and tears the hood from her face. Emma shoves her into the wall, her hidden blade snapping free.

The woman swallows, the sharp metal stinging against her throat.

 

“Not a word.” Emma growls quietly as she keeps holding the blade against the brunette woman’s throat. Emma’s eyes flicker between the blade and the window. She couldn’t just leave, the woman had seen her face. But she also couldn’t kill her. Licking her lips nervously, Emma pushes the brunette to the window. “Open it!”

She opens it hesitantly, her eyes jumping between Emma’s blade and the door. The blonde retrieves a rope from her satchel and a grappling hook. She grabs the other woman by her wrists and binds them together.

 

“What are you doing?” The woman whispers frightened.

“I’m taking you with me.” Emma growls under her breath. She fastens the hook on the windowsill and motions the brunette to climb up. “Hold tight onto me.”

And so the brunette does and Emma ropes down, her back and arms aching because of the double weight.

 

They land quietly in the back area of the garden. Emma puts the hook away and pulls the woman towards the back entrance.

“You never kidnapped anyone before, right?” The woman asks.

Emma grits her teeth, pulling tighter on the rope. “Shut up.” She responds.

Suddenly a wolf appears in between the trees. The brunette woman stops abruptly as she gasps quietly.

“Keep walking.” Emma instructs, her eyes on the wolf. “Inform the others.” She whispers. The wolf turns and runs away.

“I’m Regina by the way.” The brunette speaks. Emma freezes. She stares at the woman, gulping. “Mills?”

Regina nods, arrogance flashing across her face. She tries to free her hands, pulling on the rope. “You are aware of what will happen, if my mother learns about my abduction?”

But Emma couldn’t respond, because two dark figures emerge at the far end of the garden. “Let’s go…” The blonde pulls Regina towards them.

––

“Emma,” David starts, his voice wavering. “We have to bring her back!” He says.

“We can’t David!” Emma exclaims, rubbing at her eyes. “She knows what I look like, she knows who I am – who we are.”

David pinches the bridge of his nose. “So what do you suggest? Take her with us to Boston?”

 

Emma shrugs, looking at the door when Mary Margaret enters. “I made her some soup.” She smiles. Emma rolls her eyes at the petite brunette. “She’s a goddamn templar.”

Mary Margaret holds up a finger, narrowing her eyes. “Just because she got born into it, doesn’t mean she is one Emma. You are better than that.”

“Emma suggested that we take her with us to Boston.” David says, sighing loudly as he stands. Mary Margaret eyes widen slightly, her face forming into a scowl.

 

“Emma, we can’t…”

 

“We should.”

Three heads turn, looking to the doorway. There stands Graham, his robe and pants torn up. “I had a run in with a few templar. They’re out, looking for her.”

The wolf brushes past the man, walking towards Emma. The blonde smiles for the first time this evening, patting his head. “You were great out there.”

The wolf purrs against her hand, nuzzling it.

“Emma, you should talk to her.” Graham suggests, taking off his ruined robe. She sighs, nodding.

–––

Regina sits on a chair, in an empty old room. Her hands are still bound. She looks up, when Emma enters the room.

“Let me go.” She demands.

Emma crosses her arms over her chest, slowly stalking closer. “You are coming with us, Mills.”

Regina furrows her brow. “Where to?”

 

Emma ignores her question. “Are you aware who your mother is?”

Regina takes a deep breath, trying to free her hands once again. “I won’t tell you anything! I know who you are. Assassins! The brotherhood.” She exclaims in panic.  

Emma laughs humorlessly. “Exactly. We’re your mother’s worst enemy.”

Regina licks her lips, she feels so much at once. Hate, panic, and a challenge. Emma crouches down, looking into Regina’s wild eyes. “And I bet with you, she cares more about those papers I took; than about you.”

That hit a nerve. Regina tries to hit her, but Emma leans back and grins. “That hit home, huh?”

“I hate you!” Regina growls.

“Emma, stop bullying her.” Mary Margaret says from the doorway. “This won’t do any good, for any of us. Regina let me look at your wrists please.”

Oddly enough, Regina complies.

––-

They make it onto the ship, without another problem. Ruby, Hook and Gold are already preparing everything .

“Emma, I heard what you did. Bold move.” Ruby whispers, as she walks along side of the blonde. The wolf trotting behind them, as they enter the ship.

“Yes, I can’t wait to leave London.” Emma sighs, scratching her wolf behind his ear. Ruby smiles briefly, crouching down so she is at eye level with the animal. “Hey bear.” She taps her finger against his nose.

“I’m going to check with Captain Gold and Hook.” Emma tips her head, crossing the deck.

“Gold, Hook.” She greets, joining them at the helm. “So what do you think, how long will it take us to get to Boston?”

Gold looks at his map, compass in his other hand. “Most likely between ten and fourteen days.” He answers. Emma nods thoughtfully, as she watches Mary and David ushering Regina below deck.

“Swan, do you think this is wise?” Killian Jones – Hook – asks her carefully. Emma runs a hand through her hair, when she sighs quietly. “Probably not, but she is leverage.”

“Hook, you know the rules.” Gold reminds him. “It’s none of our business, what the brotherhood does or doesn’t do.”

“Aye, I’m going to check on the crew.” Hook sighs, patting Emma’s shoulder when he walks past.

“Thanks Gold.” Emma says, and smiles briefly at him and watches Killian signaling the Captain that everything is ready.

And they set sail.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind feedback! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

It’s been six days since they set sail and while Regina is used to long journeys, she noticed dread creeping up her spine. The assassins actually treat her well, except for Emma – who acted most times as if Regina had done something personally to her. “Can someone at least tell me where we are sailing to?” Regina asks one morning, receiving dark looks and murmurs.

She scoffs, catching two sympathetic eyes. Mary Margaret’s eyes. She sighs, when Mary Margaret nods towards the hatch that leads below deck.

Emma’s eyes follow them and she huffs quietly. “I don’t understand why MM is so nice to her.”

“Because she is not the enemy Emma, and there is no reason to treat her like shit.” Ruby reasons.

Emma raises her eyebrows at the words of her friend. “That’s not true, Ruby. For all we know, she could be hiding massive secrets and the minute she knows about our destination, she could inform whoever.” Emma objects. “It would put us at great risk, telling her.”

––

“We’re sailing to a hidden spot, it’s near Boston.” Mary Margaret blurts out, cringing at herself. “Oh Emma will kill me.”

“Boston?” Regina repeats, her eyes widening. “But there is a war going on.” She exclaims shocked. The hatch flips open, and Emma slides down the ladder. “Nice job, Mary!” She says angrily. “I wanted to keep that from her.”

“Emma, she’s not…”

“We don’t know!” The blonde presses, her fierce eyes on Regina. “Yes, there is a war raging in America and your parents funded most of it, trying to enslave the colonies.”

Regina swallows, taking a tentative step back from the threatening woman. “Listen Em-ma… I really don’t know much about my parents business. I‘m not even from England, in fact Boston is my hometown.”

Emma suddenly grins smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Oh I know, Regina. And the reason your mother brought you along to England, was to sell you off to the son of a great templar endorser am I right?”

Regina swallows again, something bitter in her mouth. “Yes…I was meant to marry Robin of Locksley.” At the triumphant look on Emma’s face, Regina steps closer. “I thought your brotherhood is all about liberty, freedom and human rights? How come you’re so happy about my misery? I never wanted to marry Robin.”

“She’s got a point.” Says Graham, who just left one of the bunks. “Regina is in our custody, cause she is collateral. Not because she is the leader of the Boston Templars.”

Emma grits her teeth, her eyes shooting daggers at Graham. “But she…is Cora’s daughter.”

“Don’t let hate blind you Emma. Don’t let revenge tarnish your morals and path.” Mary Margaret speaks softly. “Remember where you are from.”

Emma squeezes her eyes shut, her heart pounding relentlessly beneath her ribcage. “I remember where I’m from, and because of Cora it no longer exists. Not the way it used to be.”

Regina tilts her head, a questioning look flickering across her face. What had her mother done to the blonde?

Emma turns her head and looks Regina straight in the eye. “We are sailing to Davenport, that’s where our Homestead is. It’s fairly hidden and it will remain that way.

 

“Look, you don’t have to take me with you. As soon as we are on land again, I can vanish and I won’t tell my parents anything, I promise.” She hastily says.

Emma rolls her eyes, back is her threatening demeanor. “You’re going with us, until we decide otherwise.”

––

Regina leans against the railing, watching an eagle following the ship for at least the last two hours.

Killian Jones follows her line of sight and chuckles. “This is Hawkeye. He is Emma’s eagle.”

Regina’s eyes widen, as she looks at the young man. “She’s got a wolf and an eagle?”

Jones nods and grins. “That’s correct. She can talk to animals, it’s strange but beautiful.”

Regina shakes her head in disbelief. “Are you an assassin too?”

“I wish.” He huffs. “I’m the Captain’s right hand. A long time ago, the brotherhood saved his son and he swore loyalty and allegiance to them.” Killian’s eyes roam the ocean, as he scratches at his beard. “So we’ve been sailing ever since with and for them. It’s nice though. We have a place to stay at the Homestead and our bellies are always full.”

Secretly Regina admires his contentment about the simple things. She was raised to strive for bigger, more expensive things. To not settle for less. She starts to question her mother.

“The Homestead is nice, you will see.” The dark haired man’s voice pulls her back from her thoughts.

“I’m still a hostage, Killian.” She sighs quietly. “The only person who is remotely nice to me on this ship is Mary Margaret.” Regina spots his smug grin and she rolls her eyes. “Well, and you. If you stop leering.”

He raises his hands in mock surrender. “Can’t help it when I spot a beautiful woman.”

Regina shakes her head. “Thanks but no thanks. Did you ever leer at Emma that way?”

Jones taps his finger at his chin and slowly shakes his head. “I wouldn’t dare. She’d cut my dick off in no time and plus, she’s into women.”

Regina feels herself flushing, when she hears the words and for a small second she feels uncomfortable. “Good for her.” She says quickly. Luckily Killian doesn’t notice her flustered state.

––––––

After another four days, they reach Davenport. Binding Regina’s hands together again, Emma watches her carefully. “This is a precaution.”

Regina huffs quietly, staring right back at Emma. “With you, everything is.”

The blonde rolls her eyes and leads Regina towards a group of hooded people and horses.

 

“Good to have you back.” One greets friendly, removing the hood from his head. “Oh, you brought a surprise guest.” He grins, the corner of his eyes crinkling. Regina snarls, his smugness grating on her nerves.

“I’ll tell you everything later, August.” Emma sighs, pushing Regina towards a horse.

“You ride with me.” Emma says and Regina feels herself shivering. Emma lifts her up with ease, before she mounts the horse.

 

They ride in silence. Regina is busy watching the scenery. Davenport sits right between forests, well hidden from the docks. The brunette glances up and spots hooded figures up in the trees every few minutes . 

Emma takes a sharp left, speeding up the horse when they enter a small village. “Welcome to your new home.” She says mockingly.

Regina is amazed by the beauty of this homey village. Small stores are on either side of the road and a pub on the end, accompanied by an Inn. They don’t stop, though and Regina starts to wonder.

 

They ride further along the village, towards a manor. Emma stops at open front gate and dismounts her horse. “Come on…” She urges Regina, lifting her arms to help the brunette off the horse.

Regina slides down, tumbling into Emma’s arms. “Easy there, one might think you’d like me.” Emma jokes halfheartedly. The first time she’s been something close to nice towards Regina.

Regina, however, just huffs. “Is this your house?” She asks instead.

Emma follows her line of sight. “In a way, come on.”

Before they reach the front door, Regina stops. ”Can you…unbind me? I want to keep that last bit of dignity that I have left.”

Emma chews on the inside of her cheek, as she regards the brunette’s hands. After a second, she sighs and nods. “Fine, but I swear to go –“

“I won’t do anything, Swan.” Regina cuts her off.

Emma retrieves a knife from her belt and cuts the rope open. Regina rubs at her wrists, a small smile on her face. “Thank you.”

 

Emma pushes the door open, letting Regina walk past her. As imposing as the manor looks like from the outside, it’s actually very homey on the inside. The hall leads to several rooms, on the left is a big kitchen where two maids currently cook. On the right side is a study. Emma passes by the kitchen, waving briefly at the two women. “Achilles?”

A black man emerges from the room on the right. He leans on a cane, his eyes curiously scanning Regina.

 

“Ah, you’re back.” He speaks softly.

Emma smiles. A real smile. She hugs the man tightly and pats his back. “Yes, we just arrived.” She turns her head, to look at Regina. “Well, and this is Regina Mills.”

Achilles raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Cora Mills’s daughter?” Emma nods, while Regina’s eyes widen.

 

“Why is she here?” He asks in confusion.

“Well, I ran into her, when I tried to steal those papers from the Mills mansion. She saw me and I couldn’t just leave her there after she had seen who I was.” Emma gestures wildly with her hands. Regina smirks at the blonde’s flustered state.

 

Achilles sighs, rubbing at his face. “I see…Well, then show our guest her room.” He says calmly. Emma’s frowns quickly, “Achilles, she’s a Mills…shouldn’t we lock her up?”

 

“Emma, just because she’s born a Mills, doesn’t make her automatically a Templar. She was in the wrong place, at the wrong time and you were clumsy.”

 

Emma grits her teeth, the vein on her forehead pulsating. “But she could…put us in danger.”

 

“I won’t do anything!” Regina eventually blurts out. “I proposed, that you drop me off somewhere and never see me again. But you insisted on bringing me along.”  

 

“Oh dear, a bear would’ve eaten you. Considering that Boston is almost not reachable by foot. Especially in your attire.” Achilles chuckles, “Emma, show her the room and I’ll let Granny know that we need some fresh clothes for her.”

“Follow me.” Emma grounds out, darting upstairs.

––

“One of the maids will draw you a bath.” Emma nods to the door, that apparently leads to a bathroom. Regina nods, sitting carefully down on the bed.

“Thank you.”

Emma nods curtly. “So, it appears that I’m stuck with you. If you do anything to harm us, I will kill you. In a heartbeat. This town is built through tears and grief. Each and everyone escaped death. I’m not talking about the brotherhood, I’m talking about civilians.”

Regina swallows, guilt gnawing on her. 

 

“Listen, I’ve never participated in any Templar activities.”

 

“Well, you almost married Locksley.” Emma points out. “Which would’ve given them another advantage, as his father is a very powerful man across the oceans.”

“But I didn’t…Emma, there’s so much you don’t know about me. Just as much as I don’t know about you.”

Emma doesn’t respond. She shoots Regina another warning look, then leaves the room quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile, since I've updated. And frankly, I'm thinking about deleting this story, since I get almost none feedback (the one who does, you rock!). This chapter will be very short, but it's (currently) the best I can come up with. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is sort of a PSA: Let your favorite fanfiction writer know your thoughts! Comment and share! 
> 
> PS: I took the bit about the eagle eye from the AC wiki.

Regina enters the pub hesitantly. It’s been one week since she arrived at Davenport, and even though the circumstances were anything but great; she really likes the small village and its people.

Ruby and Mary Margaret had proposed that Regina helps out at the pub. So there she is searching for Eugenia Lucas, Ruby’s grandmother and owner of the establishment.

“Girl!” A voice hollers from the kitchen, “Ruby told me that you’d stop by. Grab this box of fruits by the counter and bring them over here, will you?”

 

Regina hurries to the counter and takes the box, rounding the counter, she enters the kitchen. An elderly woman regards her sternly. “You must be Regina.”

 

“Yes, I am.” Regina rushes to answer. The woman is a no nonsense woman, Regina could tell immediately. The way the older woman’s eyes regard her, tells Regina everything she needs to know.

 

“I’m Eugenia Lucas, but everyone calls me Granny.” She says as she takes the box from Regina’s hands.

“Nice to mee –“.

“Now, take that dishrag over there and wipe the counter clean.” Granny instructs as she leaves the small kitchen. Regina sighs quietly.

––

Emma’s body is hunched over a map. “It just looks like a normal map of Boston.” She whispers. August leans closer, tracing a finger over the paper.

 

“You took it from Cora, I don’t think it’s a normal map.”

Emma takes a step back, trying to view the map from a different angle.

“I just don’t see it…”

August sighs as he rubs a hand across his face. “I think you’re too stressed…Your eagle vision isn’t working properly.”

Eagle vision is an extrasensory perception, or "sixth sense", that lies dormant within human beings as a result of interbreeding between ancient human beings and Isu, when the precursors were physically alive. Though each average human holds the potential to utilize it through an intense and very long training, some rare individuals display a greater concentration of the necessary precursor genes; and thus are more likely to naturally exhibit Eagle Vision as easily as taking a breath as well as some of its more advanced variations.

Emma winces slightly as her back tenses.

“How about you use yours then?”

 

“You know mine is not as good as yours, Emma.” He rolls his eyes. “How’s Regina doing?”

 

“Subtle change of topic.” She mumbles under her breath, “She works at Grannys and I think she’s doing okay. I’m still wary about her, though.”

 

“Listen, I know you are very wary of her. But I think she’s a victim, too.” August approaches her carefully. Emma scoffs.

 

“How is it possible, that I am the only one, who views her as a potential threat?”

 

The man brushes past her, towards an open window. “Because you’ve been burned, Emma. Literally.”

The blonde stares at the map, gritting her teeth. “Don’t I know it…”

 

“Remember our training, Emma.” August urges kindly, “Don’t let grief and hate cloud your judgment.”

And Emma knows. She knows her best friend is right.

–––

Balancing several glasses of beer, Regina weaved her way through the crowd. The pub is packed with townspeople and surprisingly enough – several brotherhood members. Among them is Emma, chucking back half a beer. Regina quirks her eyebrows.

 

“Don’t stare too long, or she’ll stab you.” Ruby whispers, winking at the brunette’s blush.

 

“I was not staring.” Regina hisses, placing three glasses on the table. “I’m just surprised to see her so…”

“Loose?” Ruby adds. “There are several facets to Emma Swan. You’ll see.”

Emma pulls one of the maids closer and onto her lap. Regina’s eyes widen.

“Well, that is another one.” Ruby says slowly, watching her friend as she vanishes with the maid.

Regina clears her throat at Ruby’s questioning look.

“Regina!” Granny hollers behind the counter. And for once, Regina is really thankful for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I was able to write another chapter! Thank you for your comments and please let me know what you think!
> 
> TW: Blood and violence.

„I wrote for you this list,“ Granny says, a piece of paper dangling between her fingers. “You’ll get everything on there in Boston at the general store.”

Regina takes the list carefully, reading it. “I thought you would go?”

Granny snorts, rolling her eyes. “I have a group of lumbers over, who need rooms and food. So no, you will go. With the brotherhood members.”

Regina swallows slowly. Emma and she were…amicable. She tries her best to avoid the blonde woman’s cold blue-ish eyes, that caught her often off guard.

\---

“August will drive the carriage, along with Regina. While you, Graham and I trail behind them.” Emma says, as she prepares her horse.

Ruby rubs at her neck, a frown on her face. “Do you think it’s wise to take Regina with us?”

Emma stops and looks at her friend. “Probably not, but Granny needs her stuff. Plus, David and Mary Margaret are on mission. So we’ve got no one to watch her, except for the guards and I rather have them watch the premises.”

Ruby nods, walking over to her own horse. “Yeah, you’re right. And Achilles is busy, decoding the Templar papers.”

Emma leans closer to Ruby. “I’m going to meet with Benjamin Franklin; he wants to connect me with someone.”

Ruby’s eyes widen at that. “Who and how?”

“Not sure yet.” Emma shrugs, patting her horse.

\----

Regina is quite amazed by the beauty of the land, they’re currently passing through. Deep valleys, surrounded by mountains. Lakes and waterfalls driving a wedge between the areas. Emma and her entourage trail quietly behind them. Only the sounds of hooves on forest ground, are a clear indicator that they are still with them.

August has been silent for most part of the journey. Once or twice he told Regina to duck her head, when they were riding through thick bushes and under low grown tree limbs.

“So,” August starts, clearing his throat as his eyes are glued to the road ahead of them. “You’ve been settling in, hm?”

Regina licks her lips, as she looks down to her hands. “I am, yes.” She admits, “It wasn’t easy though.”

“I imagine, yes. Especially with Emma, I guess?” He chuckles.

Regina rolls her eyes. “Yes, especially with Emma.” She sighs. “I get that she is wary and doesn’t trust me, I would do the same. But to take it out on me so harshly?”

August nods slowly, chancing a glance to Graham and Emma, who trail roughly 50 meters behind them. “Emma has a history with your Mother. Personal history. I can’t tell you more, because it’s not my story to tell but just believe me.”

Something tells her, that this conversation is over. Although she does wonder, what Cora had done to Emma.

A rustling noise catches Regina’s attention. She turns her head and sees a big wolf emerging from the bushes. He looks her straight in the eye. She swallows. By now Regina has learned that this wild animal is friendly, until Emma says otherwise she assumes.

“Can I ask you something else, about Emma?” Regina looks back at the man.

“You can, but I don’t know if I can answer honestly.” He shrugs.

Regina bites her lower lip, her eyes back on the wolf who walks alongside of the carriage. “How is it possible that she can talk to animals?”

August laughs quietly. “I knew that question was coming.” He grins briefly. “Emma was raised by an Indian tribe.”

“She’s a native American?” Regina says in surprise.

“Not exactly, they took her in after she was found in the forest. Before that wolves took care of her. Look, Emma was abandoned when she was only a baby. However, the gift of being able to talk to animals is something only a very few can do.”

“Wolves took care of her?” Regina asks in disbelief. “That’s… wow.”

August laughs, the skin around his eyes crinkling. “I know.”

\---

Regina always loved Boston. The busy streets, the markets, stores. However, now something heavy engulfs the city. Random people are fighting each other openly. Shouting and waving fists at soldiers that pass by. The war is heavy on Boston and its people. Regina and the Assassins weave their way through the crowds and streets. Eventually stopping at the general store.

“When everything is done, we’ll meet up at the pub.” Emma calls out, nodding her head towards an old building opposite of them. “Ruby stay with August and Mills, Graham comes with me.”

Regina watches her leave, something unfamiliar tingling in her belly. Worry?

“Let’s get my Gram’s list done.” Ruby says kindly, dismounting her horse.

\---

Benjamin Franklin is a funny man, Emma decides as she watches him. The past thirty minutes, he gushed about women and praised his own book and yet; she sort of likes him.

“Franklin, can we please get to the more pressing matters?” Graham sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh,” Benjamin laughs. “Of course, now…come closer.” Emma and Graham step closer.

“The British are a few steps ahead of us. They’ve taken over half of the colonies. George Washington wants to meet with you, Emma. And Achilles.”

Emma stares at him. “Really? But why?”

Franklin chuckles. “Because he‘s aware that you and him have the same enemy. He needs the brotherhood’s help to win this war.”

Emma swallows slowly, as she looks at Graham who watches Franklin attentively.

“Washington wants to meet up soon.” Benjamin adds. “At your hidden place.”

“Woah, I can’t just decide this. I have to run this by the council first.” Emma explains sternly.

Franklin raises his hands, a warm smile on his lips. “No worries, this is by your terms. Send us a note, when you’ve decided.”

Emma nods curtly, pulling the hood over her head again, before they leave.

\---

This time Emma leads them on, while Graham and Ruby guard the carriage from behind. They move silently through the woods, the sun slowly setting. Bear walks up to Emma, growling quietly.

Emma stops abruptly, lifting her hand gesturing them to stop. Suddenly, from above Hawkeye screeches.

Emma turns to August. “Regina, come over here you ride with me.”

“But why?” Regina asks nervously.

“We’re being tailed.” August rushes out, pulling Regina towards Emma. “I will take another route.”

“Graham and Ruby will guard you.” Emma says quickly, lifting Regina onto the horse.

“But what about you?” August asks.

“We’ll be fine.”

\---

They race through the woods, the horse panting heavy; while Emma tries her best to navigate them through the darkness. Faintly, she can hear horses behind them.

Regina holds onto Emma for dear life. Her heart pounds heavy in her chest.

Suddenly an arrow flies past Regina’s head, but hits Emma in the shoulder blade.

The blonde cries out, the horse starting to stutter. They lose balance and fall to the ground.

Emma moans, the pain scorching through her chest and back. Regina rolls over, trying to see anything. Two men approach them from the shadows.

Bear suddenly rushes towards one of them and goes for the throat. The man yells in anguish, which ends in an ugly gurgling noise.

“Shit!” His companion exclaims, running towards Emma. Regina panics, her breaths shallow and heavy as she watches the scene unfold.

The man is hunched over Emma, knife on her throat as she tries to fight against his grip.

For a brief moment she wonders if Regina has set this up. Maybe she was able to talk to someone during their stay in Boston. The mechanism of her hidden blade is not working, it seems stuck. She’s done.

All of the sudden, a thump echoes through the forest and the man falls lifelessly forward. Emma blinks in confusion. Regina looks down to her, a chunk of rock in her hands. Blood is trickling from it.

Emma pushes the dead man off herself, scrambling away to get to her feet. “You saved my life.”

Regina drops the rock, as if it had burned her. “I did.” She whispers, fear in her eyes.

“Thank you.” Emma whispers back, already searching the dead bodies for information.

“I’ve never killed anyone before.” Regina rasps, staring at her own hands. Emma pockets the papers she’s just found, her eyes on the brunette.

Slowly she walks over, taking Regina’s shaking hands. “It’s an awful feeling, I know. But they were bad people.”

Regina slowly looks up, into Emma’s eyes. Suddenly, the brunette hugs her burying her face in Emma’s robe.

“I’m sorry you had to do this.” Emma whispers, her hands carefully patting Regina’s back.

“I want to be an assassin too.”

“Wait what?”


End file.
